


Cheater

by merinxD



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merinxD/pseuds/merinxD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt "Haru can I just have my glasses back" Location "Makoto's room"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheater

**Author's Note:**

> Proofed by anilinsan.tumblr.com :)

"Haru, can I just have my glasses back, please?" Makoto pleads for the second time and he watches the television screen in bleary horror as he begins to lose horribly. His boyfriend is an absolute monster. 

"No." Haru states, "You cheated." 

Makoto flounders, trying to reach for the spectacles but somehow Haru evades him without even shifting from his spot on the floor. He’s still playing and it’s an impressive feat of multitasking. 

"I didn’t cheat!" The taller teen exclaims. He’s red all over and Haru refuses to look at him. He can’t help acting on it when Haru’s so cute. 

"Un." Haru intones and it’s not in agreement. He’s saying,  _yes you did._ The television sounds to signify that Haru has won and Makoto has been defeated. 

"But I just wanted to kiss you." Makoto tries to explain. He inches closer and this time Haru does move. 

Haru fixes him with a glare and it’s cuter than the look of concentration that pushed Makoto before. “You made me lose.” His boyfriend accuses almost petulantly.

He’s too cute.

"We’ll play again. Just, give me my glasses?"

Haru shakes his head.

"Why not?" Makoto inches forward a little further. It’s a successful action and Haru looks to the side. 

"Because you just lost then, so we’re even." 

Makoto smirks fondly. “Haru, you always win.”

"When you’re not cheating," is fired back and Makoto can’t take it anymore. He launches, just like he did when they were racing and Haru topples to the carpet. His back hits the floor with a  _thud_ and an  _oof_  falls from his lips as Makoto follows. 

Their lips touch, much deeper than the prior chaste kiss, and the black rimmed spectacles fall to the floor.

Makoto doesn’t think that he’s going to need them anymore. 


End file.
